Thorn
by JamedVelocity
Summary: Today the Titans disappeared, along with Eren. Everybody was happy, that is, until this big black box came crashing down out of nowhere. There was a man in it, he looked like Eren, but remembered none of us. Whenever he leaves, Titans come. When he stays, they leave. We haven't found our original Eren. Just what are we to do? [Time travel fic] [Future!Older!Erenx?]
1. Arrival

**A/N: So, er, hello SNK fandom! I thought this up a while ago and I had some help plotting this out with bleach-at-the-beach via tumblr, she'll be helping me out along the way since I'm horrible at plotting by myself.**

**Anyways, this takes place around after Episode 13 where they've successfully taken the _Trost District_ back.**

**Oh, and _WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!_**

**With that, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK, I only own a few bits of this plot and the rest of the bits belong to bleach-at-the-beach.**

* * *

It was quiet, eerily quiet.

Soldiers looked over Wall Maria and were shocked no titans in sight, whether big or small, they hadn't shown up for the whole entire day.

"Do you think we should contact Commander Pixis?"

"I think we should."

As others chattered about, debating whether or not to report to their commander, a single man stood with a grin on his face as he looked down. "Why should we?" He let out a laugh and teetered at the edge of the wall breezily, "Instead of worrying, we should be relaxing! Who knows, maybe those damn titans have finally disappeared!"

The other soldiers grew quiet, silently agreeing with his words.

"So then, what do we do here?"

"I think we should just leave."

"Yeah, we should, who's up for some booze?"

"Wait," A female interrupted, "We should tell the commander either way, to make sure, I mean; you know the penalty for leaving your post right?"

Another sighed, "Death."

"That's right," The female soldier replied, "I'll go and tell Commander, I'll be back in a flash, so don't worry."

The others reluctantly nodded; she sent them a confirmation of a nod and shifted her 3DMG.

"That won't be necessary." A voice boomed from behind.

The soldiers swiveled around to meet the gaze of their Commander Pixis. His gaze twinkled with happiness and suspicion, as well as dread.

"Other soldiers have already reported to me, and it seems," Pixis turned to his left, facing Wall Maria. "That they were right."

Female and male soldiers had smiles and grins, their small laughs of excitement and pleasure slipping through their lips.

"There is just one problem though," Their commander intervened with a grave tone, "Do you know Eren Jaeger? The Titan shifter?"

They nodded, each growing uneasy.

"He's gone."

**[Modern World]**

Here we see our Eren Jaeger, but this time much older, much more innocent and carefree. Wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers, he was currently in his grey SUV, driving around town.

It was a Sunday, and as a painter with slight anger management issues, he decided to relax and let a bit of steam off. He remained fixated on the road, the bumps on the ground and the vibrations of the car relaxing him.

He yawned and grew sleepy, letting instinct take over, Eren leaned back on his chair, not noticing that his car was picking up even more speed by the second. Before the painter even realized it, his car had already passed the speed limit, and it was picking up more speed, speed that would seem abnormal for an SUV to be on.

"Urg… what?"

Eren was awoken to the fast wooshing wind around him, the pressure pressing him further into his seat. He panicked and repeatedly hit the brakes, but to no avail, it didn't stop. Realizing that using the brakes wouldn't help, he opted for escape and tried opening the doors, they wouldn't budge. He cursed under his breath and tried smashing the window but was held back by his seat belt, it tightened around him and forced him back further into his seat.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

The SUV grew even faster, and faster, and he wondered why the hell the cops haven't seen him.

With a very loud curse, Eren blacked out.

**[Original SNK World]**

It was nighttime and the city was joyous, everybody was happy and relieved to know that titans no longer dominated their lives.

There was a big party, people were dancing, lights lined up on every house, people were free to enter and leave Wall Rose. And for the first time, families could return to their original home and finally feel safe.

Children were no longer traumatized, soldiers were free to relax, people could sleep soundly, everybody was content. Except for a certain group of soldiers, which consisted of Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Christa, Sasha, Annie, Connie, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt and Hanji.

They were worried, Eren hadn't been found yet and they feared the worst.

They had searched everywhere within the three walls, even outside too when they were ordered to search for titans.

Eren was gone.

Armin and Mikasa was the worst out of them, they looked tired, sanity-worn-out, terrified, and most of all, hopeless.

"We still haven't found Eren." Armin muttered lowly.

"Maybe he went further away from the wall, I mean, he could be anywhere for all we know." Said Connie, his eyes downcast.

"But why would he leave?" Christa spoke.

Annie decided to answer, "He's a titan shifter, right? He must've thought we'd kill him after finding out that there would be no more titans."

"I don't… understand." Sasha said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's simple," Annie replied, "Wasn't the main reason for Eren's existence here to seal off the walls to protect us from Titans?" The nodded, the blonde continued, "If there aren't any Titans, why would he need to seal off the walls? And as the last remaining Titan, he would have to be executed, to ensure humanity's absolute survival."

"Eren…" Mikasa whispered, her head hanging low.

Levi's lips twisted into a frown, Reiner and Bertholdt had their arms crossed and faces buried in worry, Ymir was quiet; but everyone knew she was just as worried, for a reason unknown to them at the moment and Hanji was quiet, her glasses glinting, shielding her eyes, no doubt filled with dread.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Everybody froze, it sounded like a titan.

Petrified, everyone froze.

Levi was confused, so was Hanji, the ground wasn't shaking. It was just a sound, there were no vibrations on the ground.

Boom. Boom. BOOM!

A flash of light, debris flew, people toppled down, the wind scorching hot and fast.

And without notice, a black box with rubber circles under it popped out, and at the same time, a man within the black box.

"I-Is this some-sort of a new type of Titan?!"

"No way! Where's it's eyes?!"

The man inside stirred, he groaned, earning frozen stares from everyone.

"Where… where am I?"

**[Eren's POV]**

'God, it sure is bright.' I rolled open my window, and peeked out, my eyes were still a bit blinded by the lights. "Hey! Can someone tell me where I am?"

No answer, 'Damn it.'

My eyes slowly adjusted to the lights, and what I saw wasn't what I was expecting, "Uh… is there some kind of medieval carnival going on?"

"Eren!" 'Somebody knows my name? I hope it isn't Celia.'

I turned to the voice, "What? I don't-"

I met the eyes of a foreign woman, no doubt was she Japanese; but I could see she also was a bit American. She looked relieved for some reason. "Who are you?"

"It's me! Mikasa!" She responded, a desperate expression took over as she grasped my shoulders and shook them a bit.

I growled and jerked out of her grip as a frown and snarl took my lips, "I don't know who you are."

She stepped back, obviously shocked. But for what reason? I didn't know her, and she certainly didn't know me.

"Eren! Can you please come to your senses? It's us!" A blonde looking boy ran over to me, he didn't touch me but his tone already ticked me off.

"Who the hell are you?!" I responded, frown still in place as my nose crinkled.

"It's us! Mikasa and Armin!" He shouted.

I barred my teeth, I've always hated people when they shouted at me.

"Snap out of it you brat!" Another male voice was getting closer, he was tall and had grey hair, it looked a bit brownish white-ish pink to be honest. I really had no idea.

"Jean." The blonde boy breathed out.

"You know this kid?" I growled out, tightening my grip on the wheel of my car. I had to get out of here.

"Have you lost your mind? Are you really that crazy to have forgotten all of us?!" _**Jean**_ barked.

I heard whispers after that.

"Is that Eren?"

"He looks older."

"No, that can't be."

"Why's he wearing those sort of clothes?"

I grew even more agitated, my knuckles turned pale as I squeezed the wheel.

"That's it." I muttered lowly.

Setting my car in reverse, I hit the pedal and began moving back. Making sure to avoid people as I did so, didn't want to get involved with the law over here anyways.

"Wait! Eren!" The blonde's voice was clear.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled loudly, anger and venom lacing my words.

"Get the horses!" Another voice called out, he sounded stern

'Horses? They really go all out!' Changing gears, I sped off. Thank God I had refilled my car's gas earlier on.

"Close the gates!"

Gates? I finally looked up and noticed my surroundings. "Oh my God."

I was surrounded with walls, I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I needed to get out.

Speeding up, I headed over to where the so called 'Gate' was.

"Hurry and close them!"

Going quicker than I expected, I managed to slip past the gate just as it closed.

I heard a muffled yell of, "Open the gates! We can't let him get away!"

'Oh, because I wrecked their little party? Assholes.'

As I made it out, I noticed that I was surrounded by nothing. Only grass and trees, there was no definite road, only dirt paths, good thing I had an SUV with me. I thanked my old friend Ron for talking me into buying this and drove off, the sound of my car vrooming and people yelling blocking my ears.

I looked at my rear view mirror and widened my eyes, the assholes were catching up!

I sped up even more, hoping to at least meet the border of this crazy ass town.

I saw the walls, and let me tell you, they weren't pretty.

Grey, splattered with bits of blood and rotting flesh, disgusting.

I directed my attention back on the road(or should I see grass?) in front of me, with only one thought going through my brain.

'_**Where the hell am I?!'**_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it folks! First chapter finished, I'm sorry for the misspellings and mistakes(if you see any). Thank you for reading and if you liked this, please review, it keeps me going~.**


	2. Gone

**A/N: Wow, four reviews already! You guys are awesome! Thank you to those who have read the first chapter and/or reviewed, followed and **_**favorited**_**.**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and oh, the pairing is undecided so send me a few choices via reviews or personal message, any way is fine with me.**

**Disclaimer: Here's to those who died in battle for not being able to make such a cool Anime, one of those deaths was JamedVelocity, may she rest in peace.**

* * *

The cool night's wind swirled around the vehicle as it swiveled left and right, the rider feeling quite relaxed. I mean, who wouldn't be? Fast car, easy getaway.

Due to last chapter's events, a slightly older than intended Eren has somehow managed to get four horseback riders armed with swords(except Jean, he forgot to bring them) and special machines that Eren was sure to borrow(or steal) if he ever got the chance.

"Captain Levi! Let's use the three dimensional maneuver gear!"

'Levi? Isn't that a girl's name?' Eren thought.

"You fool, we can't. Not yet, the thing he's inside isn't close enough."

"Damn it, why is that thing so fast?"

Now that Eren heard it a second time, he was sure that the person who spoke just now was the so-called _Jean_ the blonde boy mentioned, to be completely honest, just the sound of his voice was beginning to tick the artist off.

"I don't know, maybe it needs to take a shit or something."

"Hah?"

'Oh my God.' The torture that Eren had to go through, listening to Jean and Levi bicker was unbearable. The sound of 'Hah?' going through his brain was toture, it replayed over and over again, Eren tightened his grip on the steering wheel and barked, "Oh my God, you are the most neediest kid ever!"

"Me or him?!"

"I'm not a kid, you brat."

"What?!"

"I'm 34 you idiot."

"WHAT?!"

BOOM!

The sound of a cannon going off was heard as well as the sound of the gate hitting the ground, sending loud vibrations even to their location.

"…What?" Jean repeated, his voice more quiet.

"But the Titans," Armin spoke in a hushed tone, "aren't they gone?"

Levi turned and began galloping back to the direction of the Wall, "I'll go back, you keep going after Eren, and watch out for Titans!"

Armin, Mikasa & Jean stared at Levi's retreating back and horse then reluctantly turned their heads and attention back to the moving box in front of them.

"Jaeger! Stop!" Jean growled out, his horse suddenly picking up speed.

"Why should I?!" Eren yelled over the sound of the wind.

"Eren! Please!" Came Mikasa's voice, laced with desperation.

No answer.

"Eren!" She called out again.

Jean cursed under his breath and shifted his three dimensional maneuver gear into place, "You owe me a date after this, Mikasa!"

"What?!"

With one leap forward, Jean shot the grappling hooks. They dug into the car's outer layer.

As the car moved, so did Jean, he was hoisted into the air and was forced to follow the SUV's sudden movements.

"What the hell?! Get off!" Came Eren's agitated voice as he swerved left to right, dragging poor Jean along.

"NO!"

With a fancy-flip, the soldier implanted himself on the vehicle's roof. "Darn it, should've brought my swords with me."

"GET OFF!"

No reply came from Jean as he steadied himself on the moving box, he slowly crawled to the side and looked down. Grinning to himself, he was pleased to see a window of some-sort(though it did also intrigue him to why a moving box would need a window). "Found you."

Eren's head swiveled to the left, his turquoise eyes widened as he saw a foot break his window.

"Asshole!" He shouted as he shielded his face from the flying glass.

Eren's car teetered to the left dangerously but regained it's usual composure soon enough.

As soon as Jean was inside the car, he grabbed Eren by his hood and yelled into his ear, making the poor painter wince. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Get off!"

"THINK YOU COULD RUN OFF, JUST LIKE THAT DON'T YOU?!"

"The car—"

"Oh, is that what this thing is called? Where did you even find it?!"

"—TREE!"

"Tree?! Think you can play some sort of fucking game with me?!" Jean barked. "Jaeger I swear, stop this thing—!"

He was cut short as Eren released his hold on the steering wheel and covered his eyes and yelled, "AAAAAHHH!"

Jean turned his head and widened his eyes as the image of a tree grew larger and larger.

"AAAAHHH!"

With that, their vision went black.

* * *

A male's groan was heard.

Mikasa sighed tiredly and bent down next to Eren, checking his pulse then body for any injuries, "Eren, are you okay?"

Lolling his head to the side, Eren groaned once more and opened his eyes, taking in the place before him, "Where… Where am I?"

"You're outside the walls, Eren." Came Mikasa's steady voice.

"What...?" His rasp voice replied, he turned his head to the right and took a sharp intake of breath as he caught sight of the raven-haired female, "Oh."

Mikasa frowned and without hesitating, reached out to touch Eren's forehead. Only to have her hand slapped away, quite harshly if I might add.

She flinched and quickly retracted her hand, staring at Eren all at the same time.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The painter growled.

Mikasa cast her gaze downwards as Eren stood up, "Car." He muttered as he scanned the area, looking for the vehicle.

"Car?" Mikasa whispered with confusion in her voice.

"There."

Eren turned towards the direction of his car and limped towards it, wincing at every step he took.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out as she rushed to his aid, only to be pushed away once more.

"Don't." He grunted, his tone softer.

The poor girl only watched as the man with identical facial-features as her own beloved Eren limp towards the black box. It hurt.

He leaned against the cool metal and let out a sigh, "Sorry, old girl."

Mikasa's eyes softened as she walked over to the male and his black box, but this time, this time she didn't touch him. Only stood next to him, offering comfort if he needed it.

"So you're awake."

Eren didn't stir, Mikasa only looked back from the corner of her eye.

"What do you want, wrecker?"

Jean scoffed as he stumbled but was quickly caught by Armin, he sent the shorter boy a look of gratefulness and turned his attention back towards Eren.

"You destroyed my car." Eren spoke, a wary calmness in his voice.

"You ran." 'Must be the box.'

"I don't even know you."

Jean scoffed, "Bullshit."

Just as Eren was about to reply, the sound of hooves hitting the ground was heard.

Bertholdt had come with a spare horse.

He sent them a panicked look, "Titans."

Mikasa sent him a questioning look, "They didn't follow you here?"

He shook his head.

An eerie silence overlapped them.

"Let's go." Eren's voice spoke.

Mikasa quirked an eyebrow at this, to which Eren replied with a tired sigh, "I can get my car tomorrow, I'm tired. I need sleep."

They exchanged uneasy glances at one another before reluctantly agreeing, not so sure if they even could make it this far out from the wall.

Bertholdt jumped down from his horse and hoisted Eren's arm around his shoulders, helping him get on the horse.

"Armin, since your horse ran away, you should ride with him." Said Bertholdt.

The blonde nodded and sent a look to Jean, to which he nodded at and removed himself from Armin.

"Alright."

And with that, they climbed onto their horses and galloped away.

**[Time Skip]**

"I can't… believe this."

There were no Titans, none trying to eat humans, none roaming around, none that had broken through.

"The titans…" Jean murmured.

"They're gone." Armin finished, his eyes wide as saucers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm so sorry that it's short, I'm quite busy right now and I have no more time. Please review and I promise that the next chapter will be more longer as well as more interesting!**


	3. Fool

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the new chapter and though I'm very happy that a lot of you followed and favorited this fic, may I ask for a review as well?**

**It's like a reward for us fic writers(more or less) after a new chapter, just a suggestion though.**

**Oh yeah, Warning this is where the big plot twist of this story begins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story plot and the idea of older than intended!Eren, details given to by bleach-on-the-beach(Tumblr).**

* * *

"_Hello, hello__  
__Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound__  
__Alone, alone__  
__I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name__  
__Like a fool at the top of my lungs__  
__Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright__  
__But it's never enough."_

_-Jason Walker(Echo)-_

An eerie silence was overtaking the area, the mist and fog of debris clouding their vision ever so slightly.

Although there were no Titans present at the time, traces of them were there.

Human blood splattered on walls, half-eaten bodies littering the paved road beneath them, fresh Titan blood giving off smoke was also abound, the smell was nauseating.

Eren had his eyes wide open and mouth twisted into a gaped frown, his brain was screaming at him to get away from there.

Caribbean hues screamed 'disgust' which caught Armin's attention, Eren was more likely to look angry than disgusted, so why does he look so sick?

'Could what he had been saying be true?' Now that the blonde took a good look at him, he was using strange clothes. A navy green sweatshirt, dark blue sweatpants, sneakers—heck, Eren looked taller! What else was that he didn't smell like Eren, he smelled like fresh paint and new as well as old books.

Creepy as it was, Armin managed to get a whiff of him when they were riding together, Eren usually smelled metallic and mossy, he smelled of home-cooked meals and organic vegetables. This Eren… he smelled artificial, as if he'd been locked up in a room without any outside contact since forever.

Slowly and hesitantly, Armin walked over to Eren and gently put a hand on his shoulder. His eyebrows knitted together as his lips twisted into a frown at Eren's reaction, the man jumped and his eyes widened in fear, they looked at Armin as a ghost, a monster, a gruesome creature.

"…. W-What is it?" Eren managed to say, his voice like a quivering animal's.

Armin was hesitant to answer, "Are you—are you okay?"

Eren swallowed before turning back to the mess once more then back at Armin, "No."

The blonde boy cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

Eren narrowed his eyes at him and grunted, "Why? There's a huge mass of dead bodies around as covered with blood and some other bloody shit I don't know of and this talk of Titans, it's maybe somewhere around 2 A.M. in the morning and I for one, do not understand what the fuck is going on."

He was seething now, his eyes flashing with undeniable rage as his fists shook.

Armin was terribly frightened; he had unconsciously taken a few steps back without Eren noticing. He felt like a cornered animal, sure it was nothing compared to the fear he felt when Eren was swallowed by a Titan, but this was the fear of his being and his being only, not for Mikasa's, not for Eren's, not for their dead loved ones, only for himself.

Eren managed to snap out of it when he heard a sharp gasp hitch in the boy's throat, he uncurled his fingers and widened his eyes and stumbled backwards.

_'She's only a young girl! What were you thinking Eren?!'_

_'He's a monster!'_

_'Stop!'_

_'Mama's here, it's okay.'_

His vision turned black then swirled into a vortex, memories flashed before him. The ebony-haired painter twisted left to right, looking at his memories and began breathing roughly.

He remembered pain, loss, and disappointment. He remembered his adoptive mother and father, he remembered his best friends Celia and Ron, he remembered that horrid day where his parents sent him to an asylum, he remembered the day of why he was sent there, and could he ever forget the day he rose above his so-called parents?

Without realizing, Eren had broken into a run. His mind wanted out, his mind wanted answer.

"Eren! Please wait!"

It was Armin.

Eren didn't answer, he was too busy being caught up in his mind.

'Get your child under control!'

'_We're so sorry!'_

'_Did you see that? He just punched my daughter!'_

'_Look! He even knocked out her two front teeth!'_

'_A broken nose!'_

'_I'll kill you… I'll kill you all….'_

'_Eren, dear?'_

'_Monster!'_

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

Muscle tearing muscle, intense roaring, skeletons, human bodies, no skin, no flesh, rotting organs.

"GET ME OUT!"

Hitting the black wall before him, the painter screamed in fear and stress as he raked his fingers through the wall. It created an ear killing sound, causing the others who were trailing behind him to cover their ears.

"Make him stop!"

"On it!"

With one large leap and bravery to uncover his ears, Jean(Yes, Jean) leaped forward and grabbed Eren's arms, then pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell, Jaeger?!" He seethed, "Do you _want_ to attract more Titans?!"

Now taking a look at his hands, Jean paused and felt his breathing halt for a second.

His fingernails were coated with blood, and Eren seemed unfazed by this. Also, by the looks of it, he could almost say Eren had done this to his fingers a bunch of times before.

"Your fingers…"

No answer.

Jean narrowed his eyes, "What gives?"

"Enough."

The soldier swiveled around to meet the gaze of Mikasa, her face was calm but surely it was a façade to mask her worry.

With a nod, the man muttered a few things under his breath before stepping away from Eren, who was now on the ground in a shriveling mess.

His body was shaking, quiet sobs and hiccups were heard and the black-haired soldier had no doubts that he was crying.

Bending down, Mikasa lightly touched his shoulder and began rubbing it when he didn't flinch away.

"Eren, come on."

"No."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Why not?"

"Because you'll do something horrible to me."

Mikasa felt her breath hitch in her throat, _he knew_.

Eren looked up from his knees and shot her a tired pointed look, "Told you."

"Eren," She began again, softer, "I promise you, they—they won't do anything to you. I'll make sure of it."

He was quiet for a moment before answering, "Really?"

"Yes."

Caribbean hues searched hers, looking for a sign of a lie or uneasiness.

"Fine."

With a relieved sigh, the raven-haired female hoisted one arm around her to support him.

He grumbled under his breath and removed his arm from Mikasa's grip, "I can walk."

She only nodded; albeit reluctantly, and stood by his side as they walked to where Armin, Jean and Bertholdt was.

Unknown to them, Bertholdt was gravely worried. More worried than you could've ever imagined.

* * *

As they ventured further within the walls, Eren took notice of how the street was so cold and dull while empty, how the air smelled of forests and blood, how his feet felt on the ground, natural, how his skin and body reacted differently to this world.

It seemed… so surreal.

"So you made it, about time."

They didn't need to ask who it was, because it was; of course, Levi, but apparently he had brought a friend.

"Eren, was it?"

"Commander Irvin—!" Armin gaped.

Eren was quiet.

"You're under arrest."

"No, he isn't." Interjected Mikasa, grabbing hold of her blades, only to be stopped by Armin, who shot her a look and shook his head.

"This man," After a moment of silence, Mikasa continued although hesitantly, "—this man isn't Eren."

Irvin arched an eyebrow, "How are you so sure?"

"I agree with Mikasa, sir." Armin joined, "He's—he's not our Eren, at least that's what we have seen so far."

"Seen?"

"Yes, he's been acting stra-… unlike himself."

"That is not a valid reason, soldier." Said Irvin.

"I have to agree though, Irvin." Levi was the next to speak, his face the usual untainted picture of straight ivory, "He's bigger, taller, older—and the clothes, they are not of his usual ones."

Irvin was silent for a moment, he stared only at Eren, his gaze calculating and distant. "Then what do you propose we do with this… man?"

"If we may ever be so bold to ask, sir." Armin quickly answered, "May he stay with us?"

"Levi?" Irvin questioned, turning to his long-time friend.

The shorter man frowned, "What are you looking at me for?"

"What do you suggest?"

Levi grumbled a few incoherent things before answering, "Fine, he can stay where the rest of the soldiers are, but is in no way permitted to leave the walls until we can figure out this sudden Titan attack."

Eren glared at Levi, and he glared back, "—and I swear to God, Jaeger. If this sudden attack has anything to do with you," There was a pause, "—I'll kill you."

"Within the right reason, of course." Irvin swiftly added, to which Levi became silent once more.

Eren grunted and grumbled a few things.

"What was that, Jaeger?" Levi wasn't so silent afterall.

The artist sneered, "My last name isn't Jaeger."

Everybody stiffened, a foreboding feeling coming onto them.

"It's Wright. My name is Eren Wright."

Bertholdt frowned, he was sure now, this was the plan, it was sure to spell grave danger.

The plan wasn't to travel back in time, it was to ensure survival.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it!**

**What do you think of Eren Wright? Since he was born into a foster family and stuff, oh and there will also be more information regarding Eren's past in later chapters. So please bear with me!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review! **


End file.
